


Ocean Blue Eyes

by llSapphirell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llSapphirell/pseuds/llSapphirell
Summary: “So he cheated on you?..” A spark, not like the ones he has ever experienced before. A spark that traveled through his body like ice freezing everything making Keith feel numb.





	Ocean Blue Eyes

“So he cheated on you?..” A spark, not like the ones he has ever experienced before. A spark that traveled through his body like ice freezing everything making Keith feel numb.

“No.. I cheated on him.” Silence was what filled the room, so he continued “That’s not how the story is supposed to go right?” A feeling that that is hard to explain stuck to Keith, his throat tightening having of a more sting as he tried to speak. “The guy gets cheated on.. he finds someone knew, and they ignite a light inside his body..”

His throat burning of protest he wanted to stop speaking but continued. “But.. This not how this story goes.. There’s no happy ending or promise of love. Just a guy who was so confused of love he broke someone”

Keith’s hands met his hair, tightening around the thin strands of black locks. His gaze not wanting to meet the ocean blue eyes that made him feel like he was drowning. “So please.. Don’t fall in love with me”


End file.
